Accidentally In Love
by Soda-mist
Summary: What would happen if millenium was proven too strong for just hellsing? Rated mature for later chapters OC X AA
1. Chapter 1

Sodamist: Ok My first fanfic...I'm going to try really hard to make this a good one too!

Ok chesey title, will continue is i get at least one good review.

In this fanfic there is no seras victoria, so if you must, punch me in the face it you want ok?

I do NOT own hellsing or any of that copyright stuff k? :3

* * *

A short brown-haired girl wearing a long grey sweater with a shining cross around her neck and tall black boots sat in a room with stone walls including a single nightstand and a digital clock that barely illuminated the room.

"What is wrong with you? How could you love the enemy of your master?", The brown haired girl whispered to herself.

Alucard's phases through the wall silently and sneers, "Your master can hear you police girl."  
She jumps slightly and looks over at him a slight blush on her face "G-Get out of my room Master!"  
He snickers walking towards her, "I can hear your thoughts anyway. Now Soda, why do you say you love him?"

Alucard rarely used her first name, but when he used it ,he meant every word very seriously.

Soda looks the other way and sits down atop her coffin looking totally frazzled, and unable to go one second without thinking about the Judas Preist.  
"...I don't know...I just can't get him out of my mind Master...", she slowly managed.  
Alucard chuckles darkly looking amused by the state his little Draculina is in, "Well, Confess to him then."  
Soda looks up at him and fights back a low growl, "Very funny, Master..."  
Alucard shrugs fading into the air, "Just a suggestion, I don't see you with any better ideas."  
Soda sticks out her tounge before going into her coffin, "You're so mean Master..."

Alucard and his servant had been assigned mission, after mission, after mission, after mission, after mission. Milennium was keeping hellsing pretty busy at this time, Soda barely got more than a few minutes of sleep over the time of three days.

When Soda came back one especially tiring day she went straight to her room and crawed into her coffin. She searched for sleep but didn't find it that night.

A few moments later bright red orbs flash open in distress in the cramped steel coffin "Why can't I sleep?"  
Alucard snickers through a voice in her head, "You're in love, police girl~"  
Soda burys her face underneath a pillow hiding her blush, "Shut up master!".  
Alucard's glint of a sneer is visible in her head, "He has the same feelings for you..."  
Soda's eyes peek out from the top of the pillow suspiciously looking around the coffin, "H-how do you know that?"  
Alucard chuckles darkly his voice trailing off "Well, that is for me to know and for nobody to figure out."

Soda bury's her face back under the pillow and tries to find sleep, but not being able to stop thinking about the Preist's big gentle emerald eyes keeps her awake and agonizingly alert and energized, "...Alexander...Anderson..."

Anderson was asleep on a helicopter ride back to Iscariot. Missions by the truckload just kept piling up for him. He knew the second he got back he would have to help with the orphanage and deal with Maxwell's constant whining about how much paper work he has to do, so at this point, he was willing to get in a crash just so he could sleep a bit the helicopter landed Anderson's eyes snaped open thinking he has heard a girl call his name but he grimaces standing up and walking off the helipad into the iscariot building, "Jus' a moment a sleep is all I ask fer..."

Alucard and Soda walk down the hallways of Hellsing, Soda still angry at alucard for making it impossible for her to get any sleep, "I hope Sir Integra sends me on a mission to be as far away as possible from you!"

Alucard looks down at her, "careful, you might just get your wish."

Soda lets out a little growl before walking into her office, "...You wanted to see me Sir Integra?"

Integra looks up from mountains of paperwork, "Hello, Soda. I have a very important mission for you. During this time of struggle between Millenium and Hellsing we cannot do this alone, so I'm sending you to work with the iscariots for a while."

Soda's body goes rigid and she blinks, "E-Excuse me, did you say 'Iscariot'?"

Integra nods, "Is there a problem?"

Soda manages to weakly shake her head all the blood draining from her face "J-Just wanted to make sure..."

Alexander didn't take the news too well either, "...So lemme' get this straight Maxwell...Hellsing is sending a vampire over here to 'help'?" Maxwell sighs, "For the time being yes Anderson...Why are you so frustraed with this? I thought you agreed that we do need help from other organizations at this point." Alexander bites his lip and can't bring himself to say a six word question, Does it have to be soda?  
He turns around and walks out of the room, "Never mind, forget I said anything...I'll go prepare her room."

Alucard laughs at Soda as she packs up her things "You got your wish police girl."  
Soda growls and throws a pillow at him, "Shut up! Jesus Christ Alucard..."  
Alucard frowns and throws the pillow back at her, "It's not my fault you have a bad temper, Soda" Soda sighs and curls up in her coffin throwing the pillow on the floor, "I'm sorry Master...D-Don't joke around about that stuff..."  
Alucard looks up for a moment then back at her and smirks, "Your escort is here~"  
Soda growls picking up her laptop bag and green and black backpack walking out of the room, "Don't push it master..."

Soda sighs shutting the door behind her and walking up to the roof not being able to keep from blushing the slightest bit, "Why me...?"

Anderson is leaning against the helicopter rubbing his temples and sighing, "...Why me?"

Soda takes a few steps up the stairs and looks up to see Alexander Anderson leaning against the helicopter and gasps slightly and looks down hiding her blush and walking past him onto the helicopter, "H-Hello Anderson..." Anderson nods quietly following her onto the helicopter, "I'll be your escort for the day so if you have any questions ask away." Soda shakes her head staring at the floor praying her blush goes away, "N-no questions..." Anderson nods and puts on his seatbelt and lays back in the chair closing his eyes and, within a few minutes, falling asleep. Soda puts on her seatbelt then looks over at Anderson when she knows he's asleep and sighs falling back in her chair blushing brightly and pulling out her Ipod nano and playing "You and I" by Anarbor falling asleep too, "...~"

About an our later her Ipod is already dead and she can feel something shaking her shoulder and a faint voice, "Aye...We're 'ere lass..." Soda's eyes flutter open seeing Anderson's face no more that a few inches away from hers and she quickly looks down at the floor hiding her blush, "I-I'm awake T-thank you..." Anderson shrugs and walks off the helicopter holding her backpack and laptop case, "I will show you to your room for now..." Soda nods walking off the heicopter, "U-umm... Anderson? I-I can carry my own things..." Anderson looks back at her and smiles gently, "It's ok I got it cover'd." Soda smiles back at him seeing the loving emerald eyes, "O-ok..."  
Anderson looks at her curiously for a moment, "..." Soda tilts her head,"Is something wrong?" His face turns a light pink, "Why is your face so red?"

* * *

To be continued~

I hope i get good reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's blood runs cold as she realizes how much her cheeks burn and quickly looks down at her feet, "U-uhh...I-I haven't been feeling all that great...m-maybe the heat is getting to me..."

She felt a cool glove press against her forehead suddenly and she looks up and blushes brighter when she notices how close he is.

"You seem fine...Maybe you should go lay down...", Anderson almost whispered, "c'mon, we're almost to your room..." Soda nodded and quietly followed biting her lip staring down at the floor until they reached her room.  
Anderson walkled in and set down the backback and pouch next to the bed, "Well,I'll be back in an hour so I can show you around the building..." Soda nods and bows slightly as he walks out of the room, "T-thank you Anderson..." Anderson nods slightly and shuts the door walking over to his room right next to Soda's, "...oh dear."

Soda flops onto her bed in total distress her face a bright crimson, "...God I'm an idiot!", She mumbled into the sheets. "Yes you are.", Alucard's voice rang in her head and cringed at the sound of his voice. "Get out of my head Master...I'm not in the mood.", she whispered angrily. Alucard snickered, "When The preist was preparing your room he accidentally left something behind..." Soda rolls onto her side and sits up burying her face in a pillow, "And what is that nosey?" Alucard snickers his voice trailing off again , "Well, you'll find it tonight..." Soda groaned, she hated it when he left her mind just as fast as he entered, "Your so mean..."

Soda sighed and looked up at the clock, she had a little less than an hour until Anderson would come back and show her around. She looked around the room with white walls and one digital clock on a white nightstand, one white dresser next to a door which led to the bathroom that attached to her room and smiled slightly, "A shower sounds like a good idea now..."

Anderson is frantically searching around his room, "Where did i put it?...The only other place it could be is-...Shit!"  
He quickly bolted out of his room and opened Soda's door and looked around, "...where is she?" He shrugged off the question and looked around the room thinking to himself, 'If she finds that journal it's over...' Anderson raises an eyebrow as he hears the shower in the bathroom turn off, 'Shit! Why didn't i hear that before! I gotta' hide!' he thinks to himself and quickly darts under the bed realizing he left a drawer open when he was looking for his journal, but it was too late, the door to the bathroom had already opened and he could see soda wrapped in a towel her wet hair plastered to her face.

The preist couldn't help but blush and stare at the sight of her body being hugged tightly by a dark green towel, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and felt something flat and uncomfortable so she stood up and pulled the sheets away and found a little black notebook with big old english font that read "JOURNAL."  
Anderson heard her turn a page of his journal and let his head sink, 'she's going to read the entries and I won't be able to stop her...' ,anderson sadly thought.  
He just wanted to crumple up and disapear from the world at that point but after a few pages were turned he heard a few little plips as Soda was totally still reading one of the entries and if Anderson could see her face he would see her whole face a bright crimson.

Soda wasn't sure that when she read these few entrys she should jump for joy or cry.

**_'04/01/10_**

**_I have never felt any affection towards anyone until a few weeks ago. The damn vampire had brought another unsuspecting virgin into hellsing's grasp._**  
**_I had a quarrel with Alucard when he was accompanied by the fragile, but strong draculina._**  
**_I felt disgusted with myself that i would ever fall for a vampire, such a demonic creature,but this girl was different._**  
**_Even in the middle of a battle she still had the gentlest touch, which she hid behind a huge rifle that was taller than her. When i cleaved her 'master's' head off her eyes went from a dangerous red to a pitiful green as if all of her energy had drained. Green must've been the color of her eyes when she was human, and maybe even 'pure'._**  
**_Her eyes just hypnotized me so i fled after stabing another bayonet through the 'No life king''s heart. I have no idea what I will do when i see her again._**  
**_,Alexander Anderson_**

**_'04/08/10_**

**_I haven't been able to get the draculina out of my head. It's hard to admitt it but I think I have feelings for the vampire._**  
**_She probably hates me for almost killing her and her 'master'. I was sent to take care of some ghouls but I came accross the young 'Soda'.It was exhilirating to watch her shoot down all of the ghouls in one shot of her rifle._**  
**_She had something that I longed for. Fearlessness. She barely batted an eye when a ghoul almost enclosed its teeth on her neck. It was ,in a weird way, seductive how she killed the ghoul so swiftly and gracefully blood splattering everywhere except on her.I had to turn away when Alucard snickered and clapped his hands.I wish this would be the last time I see her, because I can't take any more of this._**

**_,Alexander Anderson_**

**_'04/18/10_**

**_Maxwell has just informed me that Iscariot would have to merge with Hellsing for a while, but i think my heart stopped beating when I heard who had to be transferred. You know that feeling when it's like you've died and gone to heaven? This wasn't one of those feelings. The four letter name almost made me tear in half, one half happy that I would get to see her again, and the other half terrified that I would do something wrong. It's hard for me to admit but I think I love took me a good twenty minutes to finally write that down.I Want to tell her but I'm scared that she might reject me. Either way she probably hates my guts, If really do love her, than this is going to be pretty tough._**

**_,Alexander Anderson_**

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Soda giggles hugging the journal smiling brightly, "He does like me!" Anderson blinks and looks up tilting his head, "...huh?" Soda jumps slightly and looks around the room, "...h-hello?"

Anderson bites his lip scooting back further underneath the bed, "..." Soda brings her attention to the drawer Anderson left open and she turns around growling slightly pulling peices of her rifle out of her backpack and assembling it quickly, "Come out now or you'll only make it worse for yourself!"

Anderson squirms and goes back farther and his foot clangs against the metal frame making Soda turn around and point her rifle at his leg smirking "Gotcha'..." Anderson lets his face plop into the carpet and whimpers in defeat, "mmphhhn..."

Soda pokes his leg with the rifle, "Get up here so I can see whose ass I'm kicking..." He sighs pulling himself out from under the bed, Soda's eyes getting wide as she sees him and backing away her face going red, "Anderson! What the hell are you doing in my room!" Anderson bites his lip standing up and looking up at her seeing her eyes fade from red to green again, "I-I couldn't find my journal...I knew I was preparing your room the last time I wrote in it..."

Soda looks down at the jourmal she still has clutched in her other arm and she puts down her rifle and hands it to him, "I'm sorry...I read some of your entries..." Anderson takes his journal and looks up at her and slowly manages: "...D-...Do you...like me?"

Soda blushes bringter and steps back hiding her face, "W-well you already heard...S-So do you have to ask?" Anderson appears in front of her A few inches away, "Well...I do..." Soda looks up at him and tries to step back again but her back is up against the wall, "B-but...I'm a vampire", she turns away looking dissapointed and a little hurt, "..." Anderson pulls her chin up so she looks at him, "I don't care...I love you..."

Soda's heartbeat accelerated and she stood there not being able to move or speak, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she only choked on her words of confession, "I-...Ander-"

Before she could finish the last syllable Anderson had already pressed his lips against hers, making soda flinch slightly pulling back and banging her head on the wall knocking her out, "m-mmph!" Anderson blinks looking down at her she's limp in his arm her towel falling off, "U-uhh S-soda?"

Alucard phases through the wall and looks over at them, "...What the HELL Anderson? Not even the first day and you got her naked." Anderson growls, "She still has her towel-!" Soda's towel fell to the floor with an almost silent swoosh. Anderson instinctively pressed her body against his covering her chest and front blushing brightly Alucard laughing as loud as possible, "THAT is your solution?" Anderson hisses at him, "Shut up yeh' damn vamp!" Alucard frowns slightly, "No need to be snappy Preist..." Soda wriggles weakly and her eyes snap open looking up at Anderson "...A-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alucard chuckles fading into the wall waving back, "Good luck with that one~"

Soda tries to squirm out of Andersons grip blushing brightly, "L-LET M-ME GO!" Anderson flinches at her yelling releasing her from his grip her falling down on her feet and falling back whimpering slightly an audible crack being heard from her ankle, "A-aaaow...", Soda pulls the towel around her watching the bones reform in her ankle whimpering slightly. Anderson sits down next to her looking down at his feet, "S-sorry about that..."

Soda shakes her head slightly, "I-It's fine..." Anderson looks up at her and smiles weakly, "o-ok..." soda smiles sheepishly looking over at him, "Although there is something i need to do." Anderson tilts his head, "What's tha-" Soda grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lightly tugs him into a kiss holding back a smile, "This~..."

* * *

Citrusey explosion in the next chapter for those who've been waiting~~ 3


End file.
